thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon and the Sharp Bend
Plot Gordon is proud of going super fast. He says he's the fastest engine on Sodor, but the engines get really sick of it. Gordon boasts every single morning before work. "I'm the fastest engine on this railway! I wonder where this railway would be if I had never come! After all, I am the best." he boasted in the shed. "It'd probably be a lot more quiet," grunted Duck and the other engines laughed, except for Gordon. "Hmph! You underestimate the power of an express engine, Duck! One day, you'll see how good I am!" and he bustled away to take the morning express. Duck decided not to bother. "It's not worth my time," he thought and set off for the Little Western to work with Oliver. When Gordon arrived at Tidmouth, he was surprised to find Rosie shunting Hank's slow goods. "Why aren't you shunting my coaches?" he fumed crossly. Rosie looked over and saw the pompous engine. "Oh, Hank's train is to leave first. Besides, the Fat Controller told me that you need to shunt your own coaches, and I agree." and she went on shunting Hank's train. Gordon groaned and set to work, shunting his own coaches. "Shunting is undignified! It's disgraceful!" he grumbled as he finished. Hank puffed into the station. "Shunting isn't that bad, Gordon. In America, we always had to shunt our own coaches," he said. Gordon glared. "Well, this isn't America! Here on Sodor, shunting is for tank engines to do! Tender engines don't shunt!" he fumed as the shunter coupled him up to the coaches. He waited as the passengers boarded the train. After a few minutes of checking the train, the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Gordon set off triumphantly. "Be careful at Knapford Bend! It's a quick turn, and you may want to slow down!" called Hank. Gordon snorted. "I can go well on bends..." he muttered as he gained speed, "That Hank doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm Gordon! The fastest and best!" As Gordon thundered out into the countryside, he began to enjoy himself. He devised a plan to surprise Duck; he knew the Great Western Engine was at Knapford. "I'll just race through the station and surprise that little quacker." The driver saw a sign up ahead. "Speed Limit: Eighty Miles Per Hour." he read. He checked the speed gauge and he saw that Gordon was over the speed limit. He was worried. "We shouldn't be going this fast." he said to the fireman and he put on the brakes slightly. Gordon was cross. "Poo! I can get on top speed! I don't go slow!" boasted Gordon. "80 miles per hour isn't slow! It's permitted on highways!" replied the driver, but Gordon didn't listen. He raced through Knapford and he whistled loudly at Duck. "Can't go fast, huh?" he laughed as he approached Knapford Bend. He disappeared out of a sight with a shrill peep of his whistle "He'll be in trouble soon..." muttered Duck to himself, and he was right. Knapford Bend is a tight bend and curves quickly to the right beyond the station. This is why trains often have to slow down here. Gordon got a good run at it. But then there was trouble. He was going so fast that he couldn't take the curve. He flew off the rails and fell on his side in a pile of grass that lay alongside the line. "Bother..." groaned Gordon. The driver and fireman were very cross. "You clumsy great engine!" bellowed the driver, "You should've known better than this!" "Yes, i know..." sighed Gordon. "The Fat Controller won't be happy when he hears of this!" added the fireman as the driver checked along the train for any injuries. As he checked, he went inside each coach and asked, "Is everybody ok?" Luckily, there were only minor bruises, nothing serious. Gordon's accident could be viewed from Knapford. Because of this, The Fat Controller had seen everything from his office. He wasn't happy as he got his top hat and walked out of his office. He slammed the door behind him and strolled over to Duck, who was taking on water. "Ugh... Duck, find Rosie. When you do, go fetch Rocky from the goods shed. We need to put Gordon back onto the tracks. I want to have a word with him..." "Yes, sir!" replied Duck and set off for Tidmouth to find Rosie. He chuckled as entered the countryside. "Poor old galloping sausage..." he chuckled. Duck found Rosie at Tidmouth shunting Neville's train. "Come on, Rosie! We've got to collect Rocky from that goods shed. Gordon's in trouble." "I would've guessed." said Rosie and she puffed onto Rocky's siding. "You push, I'll pull." she said. "Works for me," replied Duck and the two set off to rescue Gordon. Meanwhile, Gordon was grumbling as the Fat Controller was scolding him. "You could've injured a lot of people, Gordon. I hope you learned your lesson about speed." "Yes, sir. Sorry sir." spluttered Gordon. Duck chuckled as they brought Rocky. "You're right, Gordon. You may be fast, but being fast led to this!" Gordon said nothing as Rocky lifted Gordon's tender and put it on a flatbed. He repeated this with Gordon himself. "Oh, the indignity..." grunted Gordon as he was on theflatbed. "You'll have to go to the Steamworks, Gordon. And while you're away, I'll need another engine to pull the express..." said the Fat Controller. Gordon groaned once more. The Fat Controller took out his cell phone and dialed Wellsworth Yards. "Yes, this is Sir Topham. I need an engine to collect Gordon. Edward's available? Good. Send him over." and the Fat Controller hang up. "Edward's coming to take you to the Steamworks, Gordon." he told the blue engine. Gordon was more embarrassed than ever; not only was he silly in front of Duck, but not Edward was going to see him in disgrace. Edward arrived in half an hour and coupled up to Gordon's flatbed. "Be more careful next time, Gordon!" he said wisely and he set off. "But who, sir? James has been stuck on goods duties ever since the ballast incident, Henry has to take stopping trains, and Bear's got enough work to do helping with the last of Ulfstead Castle." said Duck. "I think I've got an idea... Perhaps we can borrow another engine from somewhere." "But where?" asked Rosie, but the Fat Controller had already left, leaving the engines in suspense. Characters *Edward *Gordon *Duck *Rosie *Hank *The Fat Controller *James (does not speak) *Oliver (does not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Henry (mentioned) *Bear (mentioned) *Neville (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures